BtVS Ficlets
by Anyssia
Summary: Most of them Unbeta'ed! — Series of ficlets set in the BtVS universe, mostly for Taming The Muse prompts.
1. It's All About Revenge

**Title**: It's All About Revenge

**Author**: Anyssia

**Fandom**: BtVS, after the season 4

**Prompt**: prompt 170 – "I walk through the valley of the shadow of death", Taming The Muse (LJ)

**Pairing**: unwilling Spike/Xander

**Warnings**: explicit sex/violence, rape and characters death, beta'ed by Mulder200 (if anybody wants to re-beta this text too, your welcome! :p )

**Rating**: NC-17 / M

**Status**: 861 words, one-shot, 10/24/2009

**Soundtrack**: Eliane Elias - Dreamer

**Summary**: "Would he go to the Bronze for a couple of free meals? Or should he head straight to the Watcher's place, to thank the Scoobies for their selfless help?"

**Notes**: I hate this prompt. No, really. T_T It was hell to write to, and this story is crap. Oh, well. It's just to train myself to write, anyway. ;p

* * *

He finished draining the chaos mage and stretched his lips in a bloody smile. It had been so long since he had been able to enjoy the taste of human blood.

The vampire threw the dead body to the ground, not caring that it crushed a probably precious urn. Fishing his cigarettes and lighter in the duster's pockets, he took a long drag and left the shabby motel room without a second glance.

;;;

After being leashed for so long, there were so many things to do, that he didn't know where to begin. Would he go to the Bronze for a couple of free meals? Or should he head straight to the Watcher's place, to thank the Scoobies for their selfless help?

The thought of those oblivious idiots brought a smile to his lips. Oh yes, they would soon receive the visit of William The Bloody, freshly back into the game after more than a year spent at their beck and call.

First, he decided to hit the Bronze. He needed to get his full strength back. Pig blood was fine, but it didn't hold a candle next to pure human blood. Plus, if he wanted to take the Slayer down, he needed all his bite back.

Barely an hour later, Spike feasted on a cute brunette in a dark alley behind the Bronze, savoring the taste and heady rush of the girl life force as he fucked her senseless. In the background, Coolio began singing about the shadows of the valley of death and the similarities between the Death Valley and Sunnyhell made him snicker.

But while he would cross this vale, smirking and swaggering, the Scoobies would die and rot here. He would make sure of that.

;;;

The Watcher tasted of marijuana and Spike whooped to the ceiling, laughing aloud and mocking the old man.

He left the apartment barely half an hour after being let in, closing the door to a trashed living room. His jeans' pocket was full of cash and he swallowed in two gulps a quarter of the bottle of Cognac he had liberated from Ripper's hidden stash.

One down, two to go.

;;;

He just had to show her a somewhat sad face and Red actually welcomed him in her room, hugging him like an old friend. Spike entertained the thought of playing with her a little, but she had become a powerful witch, and he didn't want to lose another fight because of his inability to focus and stay on track.

He hugged her back and nuzzled her neck, making her giggle and squirm. She was smiling at him when he jerked her head around and broke her neck.

He was still full and warm and he only drank a few mouthfuls before laying her down on her bed. He even yanked her head back in a normal position.

He was nice like that.

;;;

The Slayer, he fought. Or more like, played training dummy to.

He knew that Slutty always became hot and bothered after a good bout of fighting and her blood would only be sweeter from it.

He let her punch and kick for a while, waiting for his prey to tire and then jumped her. She trashed and bucked, but he held her face down in the graveyard's dirt and gulped her blood with relish.

Spike cuddled her cold body for a while, high on Slayer blood and getting sleepy from his full belly.

;;;

He went to the whelp last. He knew the boy had planned to have a night off. Which meant no contact with the Scoobies, except in case of apocalyptic emergency.

He crashed at the boy's place for the night, all friendly like, and enjoyed a good night with him. They snarked and joked, and Spike made sure that the boy drank, and drank some more.

And when the whelp was full of booze and happy thoughts, he undressed him and fucked him good and proper, several times. He didn't remember if Xander struggle before or after the first time, but it didn't matter. After a while, the boy just laid back, shamed by the way his body reacted to Spike's touch and unable to get away from the vampire.

Xander came so beautifully and clutched to him with so much passion that Spike decided to keep him. He would always enjoy a warm body and a more or less willing pet while he travelled.

He felt like moving to China for the next decade or two. It would remind him the good days.

;;;

The DeSoto hummed under him and he wondered how many times he had driven through Sunnydale's welcome sign. Spike decided not to break such a good tradition.

His new pet moaned in the back seat and Spike risked a glance behind, a smile full of fangs stretching his lips.

Maybe he should have thanked the chaos mage before snacking on him. After all, if the magician hadn't decided to get back at the Watcher for his stint with the Initiative, Spike wouldn't have been freed from the chip. Too bad for the man that he wasn't the grateful sort.

END


	2. Losing Control

**Title**: Losing Control

**Author**: Anyssia

**Fandom**: BtVS, during season 4, when Spike lives in the Basement Of Doom

**Prompt**: prompt 171 – "Bastard", Taming The Muse (LJ)

**Pairing**: pre-slash Spike/Xander

**Warnings**: some sex/violence, attempt rape, beta'ed by Mulder200 (LJ)

**Rating**: PG-13 / T

**Status**: 2135 words, one-shot, 10/30/2009

**Soundtrack**: Adiemus

**Summary**: "You've been needling me and trying to get a rise out of me for days, and I'm not Gandhi."

* * *

Xander comes home late again, tired and frustrated after another day of meaningless work and he doesn't know if he will be able to ignore Spike's nagging today. The vampire's still living with him – or more like, living off him – and Anya gave him an ultimatum last week. She doesn't want to have to bear with the demon. She wants a quiet life, a normal human life, which is kind of hypocritical in his opinion.

Xander's afraid that she will leave one day.

In fact, he knows that she will leave. She hates it that he still supports Buffy and the others, and he can't seem to make her understand that if he isn't a Slayerette, he's nothing these days.

Fighting demons and working crap jobs for a minimal wage is his life now. When he has a job, that is.

He just got fired from another one today. They don't like him coming to work with bruises and to stiff to carry boxes. They've been watching him for a week already and he knew what they were going to say when his boss called him today.

Nevertheless, Xander won't stop helping the girls. It's foolish and dangerous, and he doesn't do much except tell stupid jokes and be used for bait but he still needs to do something.

So he is worn-out and stressed, but he can deal. He lost another crap job because of the Slayer, his girlfriend dumped him because of the Slayer and he has a vampire for roommate because of the Slayer. He wonders if everything really is the Slayer's doing, then shakes his head. Of course, the world resolves around the Slayer. Or else there wouldn't be any world left.

;;;

Xander pushes the basement's door and squashes ruthlessly the little voice that whines in his head every time he thinks about his parents and his rent and his crappy 'apartment' paid by his crappy jobs.

Spike's here, lounging on the battered sofa, his booted feet resting on the coffee table he built with an old door and a few bricks. The vampire's watching another re-run of Passions or something and Xander almost decides to join him and stare at the TV, zombie style.

Then Spike looks up at him and grins, sharp smile over sharper teeth, very much like a predator that just smelled a prey's blood.

"Lost another job, again?" Spike mocks him. "At this rate, you'll have tried every business in town. It's great; they say you need to try everything at least once before choosing what you prefer. Of course, you're not good at anything, are you?"

It's just another taunt and another derisive snicker on another bad day, like any other in Xander's miserable life, but it's too much.

Xander screams "Fuck you!" at the top of his lungs and he doesn't even care if his dad comes bang on the door to yell at him to shut up. Two steps bring him in the center of the room and he grabs the other.

The vampire looks up at him and Xander can see doubts and fear cross his face for a second. Xander usually don't go after those who can't fight back, but Spike isn't human anyway and it will make him feel good to vent his anger for once.

The thin shirt tears under Xander's grip but he doesn't care. He adjusts his hold and shakes Spike a few more times. The vampire is growling, insulting him and ordering him to let go, but he can't do anything without hurting the human and, for once, Xander is the strongest once. It's a false impression, but it's all he has and the power feels good.

Then, Spike snaps and shoves him back. Xander falls on the ground and he stares at the vampire. Spike isn't even hurt; he just pushed Xander and didn't make him feel pain, so the chip didn't react. Xander can't help but feel a little disappointed.

"What the hell is your problem, tosser?"

Xander sits on the ground with an arm wrapped around a leg and stares at Spike for a moment. The English accent makes him wants to laugh and he knows that the last word was an insult, but the weird words always sound funny instead of harsh. Then he doesn't want to laugh anymore, because he had had enough.

"My problem? My problem is you!" He snarls, too angry to shout. "You squat my apartment and sit on your ass on my sofa, watching my television, while I struggle with three jobs a day to pay for your blood and your cereals and the fucking hot water that you drain every day before I come back from work!"

He's shouting in Spike's face again. He doesn't even remember getting up. They're almost in what passes for the kitchen, Spike's back pressed against the counter and Xander wonders flittingly if they'll crash through it.

"I've had enough! You want blood now? Then you'll pay for it, because I won't be your damn bank anymore!"

He watches the fear in Spike's eyes again, but the vampire's got balls and snaps back, his face hard and his voice as loud as Xander's.

"And how do you think I can get a job, you bloody pillock?"

Spike elbows Xander out of the way but he shoved too hard and he falls on his knees when the chip fires to punish him.

Xander doesn't even pay attention to the bruise already forming. He grabs Spike by his hair and almost lets go right away when he realizes that they aren't glued to the vampire's scalp for once. Then he remembers something about Spike shouting at him this morning to buy some gel before coming back from work. It's just another layer he adds to his anger and he shakes Spike hard, not caring if he's hurting him.

"You're a vampire, not a damn zombie! With your pretty face and your white skin, I bet you will find customers easily."

He spoke viciously and for a moment, he wonders if Spike is more stunned by his tone or by his words. Then the vampire struggles again, trying to break free from the human's grip, and Xander loses control of his temper.

He backhands him, throwing him to the ground and straddles him.

"That's it, you fuck. You want money, then spread your legs for me! You'll earn your blood one way or another," Xander spits, "and you can even make up for making my girlfriend leave."

Xander tears what's left of Spike's shirt from his body, ignoring the vampire's desperate movements. The jeans give him some difficulties, he's not used to opening them on someone else because Anya mostly wore dresses or pants, but he manages. He gets them halfway down Spike's legs before the moaning sounds that the vampire's making penetrate the haze of rage that's clouding his mind.

"Bastard, bloody human bastard," Spike begs or cries, he doesn't know, and suddenly he realizes what he's been doing.

Xander lets go of Spike as if he's burning him, and Spike curls himself in a ball, not even trying to cover his ass. They are both panting and shaking and Xander can't believe he almost raped the vampire. It's like being back in high-school, the few times he had wondered if they were going to do more that hit him, and he realizes that he was the bully this time and that Spike was the helpless victim.

Except that, Spike really couldn't fight back and that Xander wasn't just stealing him his lunch.

;;;

Xander doesn't remember how long they've been sitting here but his ass is numb and Spike is still whispering on the floor. Xander feels like crying too, but he knows he doesn't deserve the relief.

It's the first time he thought about Spike as more than a demon. But the vampire isn't just a sentient being; he's also a helpless person. Xander doesn't like what it says about him that he could attack like that someone who couldn't fight back.

"Fuck, Spike..." He doesn't know what to say and sorry won't make anything better. He feels drained and the vampire is still cowering from him. "Damn it, Spike... I'm sorry," he still adds, because it's the only thing he can think of.

Xander reaches out slowly toward Spike but the moaning only gets louder. He slides his hands down the vampire's back and pushes him face down on the floor. He realizes that he's been murmuring and whispering reassurances, but it's not important. Spike has stopped shivering and he lets himself be moved.

Xander grabs the jeans and pulls them up until they are back on Spike. He doesn't wonder if there's no underwear because Spike can't afford or steal them or if he just doesn't like them. He lets Spike take care of the button and zipper and helps him up.

"I..."

"Shut up."

Spike's voice is gruff and his hands are still shaking. Xander feels the guilt washes over him once again. He stirs the other toward the sofa and pushes him down. Spike freezes and glances at him and Xander jerks back as if he's been slapped because the fear is back on the vampire's face.

He closes his eyes and breathes deeply and tries to ignore the voice that's freaking out in him and repeating 'rapist' over and over again.

"I'm sorry. Really. I promise you that I won't hurt you ever again."

When he looks down again, Spike's back in control, and for a second he wonders if he didn't imagine everything. But Spike's shirt is still in tatters and there is a mark in the counter, where he slammed Spike.

"Think I should trust you words?"

The tone is scathing but Xander hears the uncertainty under them. He lets himself fall on the sofa, his head resting on the back and stares at the ceiling.

"I lost it, I know. But you've been needling me and trying to get a rise out of me for days, and I'm not Gandhi." He turns and stares at Spike. "You tried to kill me a few times too, so I won't feel too guilty for what I almost did."

"Fucking right I tried, and I swear it, as soon as the chip's out, I'll drain you and that's a promise."

"I know." And he knows, really. But now Spike's still chipped and nobody seems to know how to get it out. "I know. But you're still living with me and if we don't do something, we'll kill each other before the end of the week."

Spike doesn't have an answer to that and Xander just watches the television. His brain's running in circles and he can't think. They went too far or maybe, not far enough, and now they need to find a balance.

"Damn you, Harris, I won't give up now!" Spike growls and grabs him by his wife-beater, and this time it's Xander that gets shaken. "I won't run from you with my tail between my legs, even if it means living in this bloody basement with you."

Xander just stares at him for a while, then his mouth runs ahead of his brain, again.

"Then help me get out of here."

He doesn't know which one of them is the most startled, but at least Spike lets go of him.

"Help you? Are you out of your mind, whelp?" The vampire stammers, trying to find an adequate retort.

"You want to get out of here and I want to get out of here. But for that I need money and a job, and fast-foods are well and good, but they won't pay a real rent, let alone my food and your blood."

The more he thinks about it, the more he wonders if maybe this isn't the solution. "If you help me find a real job and maybe if you find a way to get some money too, we could get out of here for good."

Spike stares at him for a while, unreadable, and Xander wonders if maybe he didn't go too far with this. Not that he knew where he was going either anyway.

They stay silent for a while and then Spike just says, "all right", and Xander breathes again, even if he hadn't realized that he had stopped.

He sneaks a peek at Spike but the vampire's back to staring at the screen and Xander just lets it go. They'll find a way out of this pit or not, but for now they're in this together and it's better than what he had a couple of hours ago.

He just needs to ignore the fact that he lost control of himself so much that he almost raped another person.

END


	3. Slayer VS Potentials

**Title**: Slayer VS Potentials

**Author**: Anyssia

**Fandom/Spoilers**: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, set during the 7th season.

**Character/Pairing**: Buffy

**Genre**: angst

**Disclaimer**: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

**Status**: one-shot, 535 words, unbeta'ed.

**Rating**: some violence, PG 13

**Summary**: Buffy came up with the idea of sharing her power with the Potentials.

**Misc**: Taming The Muse Prompt #222 – Methodical Thinking.

* * *

**One-shot

* * *

**

Splitting her power to wake up all the Potentials had seemed such a great idea at the time. But really, she should have thought and studied the idea a little more, because Giles never stated it out loud, but she was perfectly aware that she was talented for spontaneous action, but not so much for methodical thinking.

She could have used some more logic when she had decided to give Willow the go ahead for this crazy spell.

Now they were all running in circles like a chicken whose head had just been cut and maybe the comparison was more right than she thought.

Buffy wondered a moment if she will ever learn to listen to Xander, because once more he hadn't been too hot for this plan, and once more it had been a total disaster. Maybe they should let him led the group.

A cry on her right caught her attention and Buffy vaulted over a headstone. She didn't jump high enough and her foot caught on the cross. She swore and rolled herself to fall on the ground without injuries. Her head rang from the crash but she ignored it, just as she ignored the fact that she was already tiring, and she sprinted over to where she had last heard the girl.

She was out of breath and wincing from a bad stitch in her right side but it didn't matter because she had been too slow. The Bringer snapped the young Slayer's neck and Buffy felt a quick rush of power boost her own fading strength. At least, the Slayer's power wasn't lost for good.

She almost cried when she realized that, to get herself back at full power, she would have to kill all the Potentials turned Slayers. But the First's lackey was almost on her already and she was too busy saving her breath to rant against the unfairness of it all.

Willow and Xander were at the entrance, playing nurses and backup, and Buffy was relieved to see a flash of gold not far. At least, Spike was protecting them. She refused to wonder who would protect her, now that her power was almost nonexistent.

She ran around the cemetery, trying to round up all the scattered girls, but more where dying than retreating, if her rising inner strength was to be believe.

Buffy hesitated again then looked back at the Bringers. They were deadly and dangerous and still they were nothing compared to the First's main sycophants. And right now she probably wouldn't even be able to dispatch a vampire.

She cursed her stupid ideas and closed her eyes in despair, but caved in finally. She needed her power back, even if for that she had to get rid of the other weakened Slayers.

A quick glance around showed her that she was relatively safe and alone, and Buffy took a deep breath and head back to the entrance. She would gather her friends and abandon the newbies to certain death, but really there wasn't another choice and there was no one else to blame but herself.

Sharing the Slayer's power hadn't meant 'activating dozens of Potentials to full power'.

It had meant dividing the power.

The End

_I wrote three drafts (two for Harry Potter, 1 BtVS) and none of them pleased me. So I just went with this one, since I didn't want to miss TTM's deadline. But really, I know that it's s;;;. _

;p


End file.
